Redemption
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: Corregir nuestros errores es algo que muchos hemos soñado y querido. Algo que es dolorosamente imposible e inalcanzable, o eso se creía. Cuando Kakashi despierta desconcertado en su cuerpo de doce años y descubre que su equipo sigue en pie se da a sí mismo la misión de cambiar los acontecimientos del futuro protegiendo así a los que más ama a costa de su vida (Time travel)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Dónde está Kakashi?**

Minato estaba nervioso.

No era porque había invitado a Kushina, la chica que le gustaba a comer ramen en Ichiraku. No, tampoco era porque Obito estaba llegando tarde de nuevo (eso era costumbre).

La verdadera razón era Kakashi. El chico al que, desde que le habían dejado a su cargo la tutela del equipo 7, protegía como aún hijo junto a Rin y Obito.

La verdad es que a el no le gustaban los favoritismos, pero no podía evitar darle una atención especial a el. Sabía que esto era injusto para los otros dos, pero un instinto paternal dentro suyo le decía que Kakashi necesitaba un ejemplo a seguir para no ir por mal camino. Refiriéndose a que Kakashi se refería a si mismo como una herramienta, lo cual era una forma de pensar muy preocupante.

Volviendo al tema central, había empezado a sentir un mal presentimiento cuando no se encontró a Kakashi en el campo de entrenamiento a la hora que había acordado con el equipo 7. Era extraño que Kakashi, quien era sumamente apegado a las reglas shinobi no fuese puntual.

Rin se sentaba en el piso jugando con sus pulgares y teniendo una ligera mueca en el rostro. Parecía que ella pensaba lo mismo. Estuvieron sentados en silencio por un largo rato esperando con paciencia.

Su nerviosismo se fundió con pánico cuando Obito llego corriendo y agitando el brazo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, creo que llegue tarde. Lo qué paso es que ayude a una anciana a la que...- paro de hablar mirando con el ceño fruncido el campo de entrenamiento- ¿Dónde está Bakakashi?-.

Minato sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría encima.

Intento verse lo más calmado posible y se dirigió a sus dos alumnos.

-El entrenamiento se cancela por hoy, pueden volver a sus casas-.

Parece que no pudo esconder muy bien su tono de preocupación porque Obito intervino su salida.

-¿Qué pasa Minato-sensei? ¿Por qué Bakakashi no está aquí?-.

Minato sabía que dijera lo que dijera no sería creíble para el Uchiha. Aunque Kakashi y Obito se odiaban no dejaban de ser compañeros de equipo y Obito era uno de preocuparse por los demás.

Posó su mano sobre la cabellera desordenada del Uchiha y le regaló una ligera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Obito. Iré a comprobar la casa de Kakashi y les avisare después de su estado, ¿está bien?-.

No hubo negación pero tampoco una respuesta. Fue todo lo que Minato necesitó para desaparecer del lugar como un rayo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Narra Kakashi**

Sentir un colchón en mi espalda me hacía preguntarme donde estaba.

Al despertar me había sorprendido el hecho de encontrarme en el departamento en el que había empezado a vivir desde la muerte de mi padre.

Pero era **IMPOSIBLE**.

Pain había destruido este lugar junto al antiguo Konoha.

Por un momento se me vino a la mente la teoría de que era un Genjutsu. Pero lo descarte después de varios intentos de disolución además de que mi mente gritaba que no era un sueño.

Este lugar realmente parecía la habitación de mi departamento, además de una foto que tenía en el buró. Era del equipo 7, era yo... con Minato-sensei... Obito y... Rin.

Mi mirada se oscureció al recordar los destinos de cada uno, haciendo que apretara los dientes con fuerza.

Lo último que recordaba era estar enfrentándome con Pain. Después de eso, solo un hueco en mi memoria.

Al disponerme a salir de la cama me quité las sabanas que me cubrían y me paré. Al hacer contacto con el suelo tropecé torpemente con mis propios pies pero gracias a mis reflejos logre mantenerme en pie. No pude evitar avergonzarme ante mi torpeza.

Levante una ceja al darme cuenta de que la cama era más grande de lo que pensaba.

Me alarmé al darme cuenta que todo era más grande de lo que debería ser.

Ya pensando que estaba alucinando corrí al baño y cuando vi mi reflejo casi me desmayo. Mi rostro se veía más joven pero conservaba la cicatriz atravesando mi ojo izquierdo. Abrí el ojo y confirme que aún tenía el sharingan.

Volteé para abajo y vi como mi tamaño se había reducido drásticamente, ahora entendiendo la torpeza de mis pies.

Intenté ubicarme ahora que ya tenía esa información.

"Parece que he viajado al pasado y ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad para corregir todo lo que me ha salido mal y así evitar desastres futuros"

Me reí de ese mal chiste.

 _ **Perfecto**_

Parecía que por fin me había vuelto loco ya que sabía muy bien por todas mis experiencias en mis años como ninja que la vida no era color rosa y las anheladas segundas oportunidades eran imposibles. Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

O al menos eso pensé antes de ver como un flash amarillo entraba por la ventana (anteriormente cerrada), el cual mantenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿Kakashi? -

Casi derramo lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memorias**

El peli-plata al ver la luz amarilla volteo en estado de shock a esa dirección.

Minato jamás en su tiempo que llevaba como sensei de Kakashi se espero verle con un gesto tan deplorable como ese.

Ese gesto hacia que sintiese una gran presión en el pecho.

Era una combinación de incredulidad, tristeza, miedo y culpa. Sus ojos se notaban al borde de las lagrimas. Pero esa expresión tan solo duro unos segundos antes de que cambiase a su semblante indiferente habitual.

La mirada analítica de Minato rápidamente se dirigió a la cicatriz que recorría el ojo derecho de su estudiante el cual llegaba hasta la mejilla perdiéndose debajo de su máscara.

-¿Kakashi?-.

-¿Qué hace aquí Minato-sensei?-

Hizo una mueca mentalmente al notar lo tenso que el otro estaba además de sonar realmente cansado. En lo absoluto parecía el mismo Kakashi de siempre.

¿Qué le había ocurrido? El pensar que alguien le había hecho daño mientras no estaba presente le hacía sentirse hervir de ira. Haría trozitos al que se hubiese atrevido a poner un solo dedo sobre su querido alumno.

-¿Sensei?- Kakashi se sentía consternado al notar que Minato no contestaba.

Minato detuvo su tren de pensamiento al darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que se mantuvo mudo.

Se despejo mentalmente para luego dar a Kakashi una expresión seria.

-Kakashi, ¿qué le sucedió a tu ojo?- parecía apenas darse cuenta de esto porque su único ojo abierto se ensancho apenas visiblemente y deslizo su hitai-ate* en forma diagonal cubriendo su ojo dañado.

-Entrenamiento- esa fue su cortante respuesta.

Minato prefirió no seguir cuestionándole sabiendo lo terco que era Kakashi. Ya planeaba hablar con él más tarde... en un momento más adecuado.

-Solo vine aquí para avisarte que mañana es entrenamiento a las horas habituales. No faltes- dijo con una mirada grave decidiendo no cuestionarle el porque falto hoy.

Kakashi asintió y salió por la ventana corriendo por los techos de la aldea alejándose del departamento.

Minato suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Realmente, a veces le llegaba a frustrar la actitud de Kakashi

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien?- Rin pregunto a su sensei preocupada.

-Sí, él está bien. Nada grave- contesto con una sonrisa- Solo una herida en el ojo pero aparte de eso todo bien-.

-¡¿Cómo que una herida?! ¡Necesito ir a atenderle!-.

Minato resoplo mentalmente. Sabía que no debía de habérselo contado a Rin.

Ella era una chica muy amable y tranquila, eso era cierto. Pero tenía un problema, el cual era un agolpamiento por Kakashi que ni Minato mismo podía explicar sus orígenes.

Por lo cual era demasiado paranoica respecto a lo que le pudiese suceder al Hatake.

-No te alarmes. Por lo que me dijo Kakashi la recibió durante el entrenamiento. Pero si te alivia aun así le mandaremos a revisar el ojo al hospital para estar seguros-.

Rin se calmó un poco ante la propuesta tranquilizadora de su sensei.

-Ahora iré a avisarle a Obito, así que- Rin le interrumpió.

-Gracias Minato-sensei pero no se apure, yo le avisare a Obito ¡Nos vemos mañana!- inclino la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y despedida.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Narra Kakashi**

Millones de pensamientos se arremolinaban por mi mente mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Observaba cada rincón sin perderme ni un detalle de los lugares que se hallaban a mi alrededor. Curiosamente, todo lo que veía con mi ojo me resultaba sumamente familiar lo que me hacía aceptar aún más que esto no era un sueño sino la realidad.

El ver a Minato fue, para mí, un golpe bajo. Estaba feliz de ver a mi sensei vivo y sano pero profundamente sentía malestar al recordar el motivo por el cual había muerto. Había sido culpa mía el que Minato y Kushina hubiesen muerto ese día y que Naruto quedase huérfano.

 **"Debí haber tomado su lugar ese día"**

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y seguí mi camino hacia el cementerio. Sentía la necesidad de visitarlo aunque sea una última vez.

 **N/A Recuerden que Kakashi apenas acaba de llegar al pasado y obviamente sigue conmocionado por estos suceso (pues quien no? .-.)**

 **¡Ya se ha reencontrado con Minato-sensei! jeje Mi querido Minato no podía faltar. Bueno, nos leeremos luego ;)**

 **Glosario...**

 ***hitai-ate: Es la banda con el signo de Konoha. Mejor dicho 'banda para la cabeza' -u-**


	3. Capítulo 3

**El encuentro juvenil**

 **Narra Kakashi**

Me encontré con un campo de entrenamiento donde finalmente me encontré con todo el equipo 7.

-Espero y cuando los veo no me de un infarto- me dije en voz baja- Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente je-.

Me di cuenta de que mis manos temblaban un poco. Seguramente era la emoción y el miedo de saber que me reencontraría con ellos. Sería una desestimación decir que estaba un poco nervioso. Más bien se podría decir que estaba MUY asustado y REALMENTE feliz al mismo tiempo.

No me creía digno de ver a mi equipo ni una vez más, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de tener una oportunidad como está. Ahora que la tenía, realmente tenía ganas de verlos. Pero solo verlos, nada físico. No puedo ser tan diferente a mi yo pasado.

Al final había llegado al campo de entrenamiento ... y no había nadie allí.

 _ **Uff**_ **me pregunto cómo es que niño siempre me las arreglaba para llegar temprano. Es tan cansado.**

Camine junto a uno de los árboles de alrededor y yo enviamos recostándome en este.

 **Lo que daría por tener mi Icha Icha ahora mismo. Esto es taaan ~ aburrido.**

Me frote mi único ojo visible con mi mano izquierda en puño. Abajo de mi ojo se puede notar una ligera bolsa negra. Una muestra de cómo había dormido anoche.

-¡Rival! ¡Siente las llamas de la juventud! -

 **Mierda.**

Volteo para ver cómo un joven Gail lleno de energía me acerca a una peligrosa velocidad.

Cuando este ya estaba casi encima de mí, me hice un lado y vi con una gota de sudor como este se dio contra el suelo por un tropezar con una roca.

Aunque su frente había comenzado a sangrar, este me encantó y me sorprendió con su dedo "juvenil".

-¡KAKASHI, TE RETO A UN DUELO! - gritó Gai un un volumen que casi me deja sordo- ¿...? - me miró la cara con lo que parecía ser consternación- ¿Por qué alguien tan joven como tú lleva un ojo tapado? ¡¿Es una clase de nuevo entrenamiento ?! Justo lo que se espera de mi eterno rival. Buscando nuevas formas de volverse más fuerte. ¡Te advierto que tú no me quedaré atrás! -.

Aunque me ha encontrado feliz de haberme encontrado con Gai, al mismo tiempo sentí que había llegado en un momento muy inadecuado.

-Esto ... ¿no podría ser en otro momento? Justo ahora me voy a reunir con mi equipo, todo por sus preguntas.

Espere su contestación y me quede consternado cuando este simplemente me miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Que pasa? -.

Empezó a llorar gruesas lágrimas y me apunto con su dedo con mucha más energía que antes si eso era posible.

-Eterno rival, está en la primera vez que acepta un desafío mío- Gai apretó su puño mientras unas llamas verdes llenas de "juventud" aparecían a su alrededor- ¡Nos enfrentaremos después del entrenamiento!

No me dio tiempo de contestar porque este salió corriendo a una gran velocidad de estar dejando una larga estela de tierra a su paso.

En verdad, este era un día muy, pero muy largo.

 **N / A u** **Lamento bastante la tardanza -n- Abandone fanfiction por un largo tiempo, pero ahora regreso con más ánimos que hace... un año (? XD Este capítulo ya se publicó en Wattpad, pero ñe. Se me paso el volver a publicarlo. Digamos que este es un aviso de mi regreso Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, espero pronto publicar nuevas actualizaciones.**

 **En serio, todos esos comentarios que me han dejado acerca de esta historia ... ha sido bastante alentador para mí. No creí que fuera a gustar tanto, así que solo me queda una cosa que decir, y es ...**

 **Gracias por todo y nos vemos en un nuevo cap (/ ^ u ^) /**


End file.
